The Life of a Ghost
by Spectre-Nova
Summary: An average ghost named Nova goes on an adventure with her friends. Who knows what may lie ahead? Nothing but hostility, of course...
1. Chapter 1 - The Lockdown

It was a casual day on the Dominion ship.

"ADJUTANT, ONLINE. GOOD MORNING, COMMANDER. HOW MAY I SERVICE YOU?"

"Great," grunted the captain, Arcturus Mengsk. "This old piece o' junk's still workin'."

Nova walked into the main deck. She took a look at all the members of the cruiser. _Well, _she thought. _It could wait, couldn't it?_ She held her breath. A crewmember walked by.

"Hey, Nova!" she said cheerfully. "How are you doin'?"

"Good morning to you too, Ariel," she replied some-what-gloomily.

The woman looked confused. _She never said good morning to Nova, why did she say that? Well, she was obviously nervous about something. Hmmmm…._

When she was half-way through her "_Hmmmm…_", the ship shook violently.

"What the-"

The alarms sounded violently. She could see ships coming outside. Then she heard Adjutant.

"ALL MEMBERS OF THE SUBLEVEL, PLEASE COME UP TO MAIN LEVEL."

It was until then that Ariel realized that she was one of the cruisers on the sublevel. She heard screams through the entire ship. That is, until she was knocked out by a huge club.

"Squadron two, Bravo, do you read me?

*Static* "Loud and clear, commander!"

"Great. What is your status?"

"We are being attacked a huge army of- AH!" *Static*

Nova stopped on her tracks. _No, _she thought. _This isn't possible! Bravo is my best squad. My most trusted squad. How could this be happening? Well, he screamed. And lost connection. There was also a huge loud noise in the background. Chances are, the ground under him probably collapsed and the entire squad fell and are all headed for me this very second…_

"AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH H!" a noise came crashing down. Nova ducked down. The entire Bravo team came crashing down.

Nova heard a screeching from around the corner. "Hold your ground, men! The Zerg are right around the corner!"

Zerglings came streaking down the hallway. The leader of Bravo threw a flash grenade.

"Now. Go, go! Show these- things what we're made of! Give them a piece of us!"

Another swarm of Zerglings came busting down the other hallway- and so did another squad of reinforcements for the Terran. The marines slowly backed over to Nova's team while shooting down little creatures.

"Perfect timing," Nova muttered to the team Alpha general, Daniel "WarHound" Alpha.

"Good to see you, too," WarHound said sarcastically. "What, not even a 'hello'?"

Nova cracked a little smile and chuckled. "You always make me laugh, even in the worst situation of the worst.

WarHound laughed out loud. "You call this a bad situation? You have no idea what the hell it looks like down on Char!"

"Hey," snapped Nova, "you came here to _help_, and _help _only. Not to laugh at me, or my face, or not even any of my belongings. Just to _help_.

"Alright, hotshot. Take a chill pill."

The Bravo leader came over. "Now, now, guys. This isn't the time to get romantic and all. We got Zerg all over the place!"

"Oh yeah?" said Nova. "Do you _want_ to see romance?"

The Bravo leader and WarHound both looked horrified.

"WHAT!?" they said together.

Nova laughed again.

"You two boys are just so hilarious."

After all the Zerg were removed from the ship for the time being, everyone went back to work.

Nova walked into one of the control towers.

"Sir!" said one of the gunmen. "We have spotted Aiur ahead. Shall we precede the planet?"

"Duh," grunted WarHound. "Mengsk's orders. You think Mengsk'll change his mind on going to Aiur and killing that- I don't know, daughter of a bitch Kerrigan?"

Just the word Mengsk made Nova clutch her hand into a fist. _Oh, how much she HATED her father. No, that wasn't her father. That was just a random jerk on the street. Yeah. That's what he was._

Nova walked over to WarHound. He was too busy screaming at some other folks that he didn't even notice Nova right there until she tapped on his shoulder. He spun around.

"Oh," he said with a sigh. "Just you."

"You know," said Nova, "I've been planning this for quite some time. How would you like to join me on a walk on the front deck?"

WarHound looked stunned.

"Wha- I mean, sure!" he stuttered after quite some time. Nova giggled.

"Alright, now. Let's go."

The two walked over to the staircase.

After quite some silence, the two head a huge sound from the intercom.

"EVERYONE ON BOARD HEAD DOWN ONCE AGAIN TO THE MAIN DECK. THERE IS A INFESTED UNIT ON BOARD AND WE ARE GOING TO TEST ALL OF YOU GUYS. THANK YOU FOR YOUR COOPERATION."

Nova and WarHound stared at each other.

TO BE CONTINUED!?


	2. Author's Note

Author's Note- Alright, guys. This is my first story. If you like it, please follow and like. Also, review! They make my day! :D So don't be afraid to tell me my story sucks or something. They only help me fix my stories. I should be able to update weekly, but I'll usually tell you if something will stop me from being able to. Once again, reviews make my day! :D


End file.
